


Elessar Telcontar, Roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor

by Kaelyan



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'un nom ? Une manière de différencier les individus les uns des autres, certes. Mais y a-t-il plus que cela ? Se peut-il que parfois, un nom, pas forcément celui que l'on nous donne à la naissance, définisse qui nous serons pour le reste de notre vie ?
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel & Haldir of Lothlórien, Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floweronabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/gifts).



> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Me voici aujourd'hui avec un texte un peu différent de d'habitude puisqu'il s'agit d'une commande spécial pour le Secret Santa du Collectif NoName.
> 
> Flower-on-a-box, cette fic est pour toi. Elle est composée de 7 petits chapitres. J'ai centré cette histoire sur Aragorn et les elfes qui ont gravité autour de lui tout au long de sa vie. Certains sont évoqués, d'autres sont très présents. Je n'ai pas utilisé un personnage très connu comme interlocuteur principal à notre dúnedain préféré, mais j'espère qu'il te conviendra tout de même. Je te jure que j'ai essayé de faire plus intervenir les autres, mais cet andouille orgueilleux n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Il sait que je l'adore, alors il en a profité pour s'imposer.
> 
> Je poste les 7 chapitres en même temps. Je ne les ai pas séparés pour pouvoir les publier les uns après les autres mais pour bien séparer les différentes scènes de l'histoire.
> 
> Il n'y aura pas de grande aventure, c'est vraiment centré sur Aragorn et ce qu'il devient après le couronnement.
> 
> Quoi ajouter ? Quelques précisions, peut-être :  
> \- 'Osgiliath' est du sindarin, la langue des elfes. En langue commune, cela signifie : 'Citadelle des étoiles'.  
> \- Idem pour 'Palantir' qui veut dire : 'Pierre de Vision'  
> \- Minas Tirith est entre autre appelée Cité Blanche. Elle est composée de sept niveaux, appelées 'les sept cercles'. Le dernier, tout en haut, est appelé 'Citadelle'.
> 
> J'ai utilisé principalement les noms de la première version française. J'ai essayé de ne pas utiliser les noms anglais, mais vu que je le fais d'habitude il est possible qu'un ou deux m'aient échappé malgré plusieurs relectures.  
> De manière générale, n'hésitez pas à aller vous renseigner sur google, il y a des mines d'infos sur Tolkien. L'univers est tellement vaste et tellement riche qu'on pourrait passer la moitié de sa vie à comprendre les caractères des personnages, leurs liens, les lieux et les événements. C'est passionnant.  
> Pour cette histoire, je me suis servie des films ET des livres, principalement des Appendices du Seigneur des Anneaux.
> 
> Si jamais il y a des termes que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à me demander en review ou par MP (je rappelle que je n'ai pas les alertes mails des MP mais j'ai celle des reviews (pour le moment)).
> 
> (Oh, pour ceux qui préfèrent, vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire sur Archive of our own. Je vais updater mon profil feufeu pour vous mettre un lien vers mon profil AO3 (ceci dit, il est facile à trouver c'est exactement le même pseudo que sur fanfiction (point) net))
> 
> Flower, je te souhaite (et à tous les autres qui s'égareront ici) une très bonne lecture !

** o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **

* * *

** CHAPITRE 1 **

* * *

** o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **

_ Des ouvrages entiers sont consacrés à Elessar _ _Telcontar, né Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur, roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor, mais seul un petit nombre d'entre eux évoquent une de ses plus grandes qualités. Une qui lui est innée, qu'il n'a jamais eu à travailler ou à entretenir. Une qui a tendance à attirer les elfes à lui, comme les papillons vers la lumière._

** o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **

Aragorn se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Légèrement haletant, il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas réveillé sa bien-aimée ni son fils de quelques mois qui dormait dans son propre lit, contre le mur, du côté d'Arwen. Ressentant le besoin pressant de prendre l'air, il s'extirpa des draps, s'enveloppa dans une épaisse robe de chambre et sortit de la pièce sans bruit, refermant derrière lui la lourde porte de bois. Il parcourut couloirs, salles et escaliers, jusqu'à déboucher dans la Cour de la Fontaine. Il descendit les quelques marches, s'avança lentement jusqu'à l'Arbre Blanc et effleura le tronc.

Lorsqu'il avait encore des doutes sur sa légitimité à porter la couronne, Aragorn venait poser sa main sur le descendant de Galathilion, l'arbre offert par Yavanna aux elfes des millénaires plus tôt, et qui avait été planté au cœur du Royaume des Hommes. Sa magie coulait dans l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor et s'il ne _communiquait_ pas avec des mots, il faisait sentir à Aragorn qu'il n'avait jamais autant été à sa place qu'en tant que souverain la Cité Blanche et de son royaume.

Le roi reprit son chemin, s'avançant jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'esplanade. Regardant les portes de Minas Tirith, quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas, il se rappela de Denethor qui avait sauté de cet endroit exact, puis ses pensées dérivèrent du côté de ses compagnons de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Ils lui manquaient profondément, et lui manqueraient probablement toujours mais il ne pouvait que se sentir soulagé que leur périple ait prit fin, et avec lui le cortège d'elfes, nains et hommes qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour anéantir le mal.

Le régent soupira doucement, l'esprit plus serein. Voir la cité paisible et endormie avait balayé les restes de son cauchemar. Il avait conscience que les mauvais rêves le poursuivraient sûrement pour le reste de sa – longue – vie. Il avait vu, subi et fait trop de choses terribles pour bénéficier d'un sommeil serein. Pourtant il commençait à être en paix avec cela. Il savait que les morts n'avaient pas été vaines, et que tous ou presque finiraient par faire leurs deuils.

Il s'approcha encore du bord, _de manière déraisonnable_ , lui ferait remarquer son garde personnel, mais le roi n'était pas inquiet. La mort avait été dans son ombre durant des décennies et il l'avait fuit autant que possible. Désormais, il l'acceptait. Il avait embrassé son destin et n'avait plus peur de dire qu'il partageait le même sang qu'Isildur-qui-avait-failli. Peut-être parce que lui avait réussit où son ancêtre avait échoué.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna avec l'intention de retrouver ses draps. Au bout d'un temps indéfini, il sursauta presque en se rendant soudain compte que le passage devant lui était bloqué alors que toutes les portes étaient censées être ouvertes puisqu'il ne les avaient pas refermées lorsqu'il était sortit. Il cligna des yeux et constata qu'il se trouvait devant la Porte Close. Il avait quitté la Citadelle, était descendu dans le sixième cercle de la cité sans s'en apercevoir, et se trouvait désormais devant l'entrée des Mausolées des rois du Gondor. Il avait parcouru plusieurs dizaines de mètres et descendu au moins trois escaliers sans y faire attention.

Il hésita un instant, avant d'actionner la poignée et d'entrer. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait ardemment souhaité voir le tombeau de ses aïeux, mais il n'avait pas été autorisé à y pénétrer puisque seuls les rois couronnés du Gondor et le personnel chargé de l'entretien le pouvaient – et quelques personnes triées sur le volet lors de la mise en terre d'un souverain.

Il s'avança lentement. Dans le silence absolu des lieux, le léger frottement de ses semelles sur le sol de pierre se répercutait contre les murs.

Il ne s'était rendu qu'une seule fois dans le Mausolée, juste après le couronnement, et en était ressorti immédiatement. La panique s'était emparée de lui alors le poids de son héritage lui était violemment revenu en pleine figure sans véritable raison, puisque la guerre était derrière eux. Il avait fallu une longue discussion avec Gandalf et Elrond – ce dernier lui avait suggéré d'aller toucher l'Arbre Blanc – pour qu'il réalise qu'il avait accepté et embrassé totalement son destin. Il s'était trop battu, durant des décennies pour laisser tomber alors que la paix était enfin là. Il devait arrêter de prendre sa destinée comme une vie qu'il _devait_ mener, mais qu'il accepte qu'elle était celle qu'il _voulait_ mener.

Il arriva enfin dans couloir abritant les tombes. Large de cinq mètres environ, s'étendant sur toute la longueur de la cité, il était percé d'alcôves de chaque côté, abritant chacune le gisant d'un roi du Gondor. Une bonne moitié des alcôves n'étaient que des cercueils vides, attendant qu'on les referme, au fur et à mesure que les âges et les rois passeraient. Lorsqu'il était venu, voir l'endroit où il serait enterré avait été l'une des raisons de sa panique. Mais cette nuit-là, alors qu'il se tenait devant sa future tombe pour la seconde fois, un sentiment de tranquillité l'envahit. Car il ne voyait pas un alignement de tombes, mais l'espoir que le Royaume du Gondor perdurerait encore maintes générations. Et savoir que les sacrifices qu'ils avaient eu à faire permettraient aux suivantes de vivre dans la paix remplit son cœur de sérénité.

Il se figea soudainement.

« Vous n'êtes pas censé entrer en ces lieux, » déclara-t-il à voix basse, sachant pertinemment que son garde personnel l'entendrait.

L'écho de ses mots se répercuta dans le couloir. Un rire, si discret qu'il en était presque silencieux, s'éleva.

« Vous m'impressionnez, Majesté, » répondit son interlocuteur dans un souffle. « Je ne fais pourtant guère de bruit. »

Aragorn se retourna et posa son regard sur celui qui était devenu son garde une petite année après le couronnement, à leur retour d'Edoras où ils avaient fait leur dernier adieu à Theoden.

« J'ai passé des décennies aux côtés des facétieux fils jumeaux d'Elrond et Celebrían. J'ai vite appris à détecter la présence des elfes dans mon environnement proche, » rappela-t-il. « Par ailleurs, je vous ai déjà demandé de m'appeler par mon nom, » rappela-t-il.

« Je suis chargé de votre sécurité et celle de notre reine, Majesté. Je vous suivrai où que vous alliez, dans la mesure du possible, » répondit l'elfe à la première question, ignorant royalement la seconde partie de la phrase concernant la manière dont il le nommait.

Le roi n'insista pas. L'elfe n'ajouta rien non plus et Aragorn détailla du regard l'être multimillénaire qui lui faisait face.

Lorsqu'il s'était mis à son service, Haldir avait demandé si le roi souhaitait qu'il porte une armure Gondorienne. Aragorn avait catégoriquement refusé. Le guerrier était un elfe, alors il garderait son armure elfique. Le métal était plus fin, plus résistant, plus léger. Il n'allait pas le priver de ces avantages. Il lui avait laissé le choix de conserver la sienne et y faire frapper les armoiries du Gondor ou en forger – ou s'en faire forger – une nouvelle. Haldir avait passé quelques semaines à créer sa nouvelle armure et depuis il arborait lors des événements officiels une armure argentée, de style totalement elfique, l'arbre Blanc du Gondor dessiné sur le plastron, le haut des bras, les gantelets et les protège-tibias, complétée par une cape verte pratiquement totalement masquée par l'Arbre Blanc brodé dessus. Pour le quotidien, il avait conservé sa tenue de galadhrim, faite principalement de cuir et de tissus, qui ne portait aucun signe distinctif ou emblème.

La première fois qu'Aragorn avait revu l'elfe après la bataille du Gouffre de Helm était à Minas Tirith, pour son couronnement. Il était arrivé en compagnie du Seigneur Celeborn, Dame Galadriel et une délégation officielle de Lórien et avaient séjourné quelques semaines dans la Cité Blanche. Ils étaient ensuite repartis en compagnie de près d'une centaine de nains, elfes, hommes – et quatre hobbits – pour accompagner le Roi Theoden dans son dernier voyage dans la demeure de ses aïeux. Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir et quelques autres personnes de Minas Tirith étaient également présentes, dont la douzaine de conseillers du roi et des membres de la garde.

Et après qu'Eomer eut été à son tour couronné régent du Royaume du Rohan, les différentes délégations s'en étaient retournées dans leurs contrées. Si les hobbits, Gandalf et les gens de Lórien allaient emprunter les mêmes chemins quelques semaines encore, il avait été temps pour Aragorn et les siens de retourner au Gondor.

** o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

** CHAPITRE 2 **

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le moment du départ d'Edoras avait ressemblé à une litanie d'adieux pour Aragorn.

Il y avait eu les au-revoir à Eomer, qu'il reverrait de loin en loin, car chacun avait un royaume à gérer désormais, mais ils savaient qu'ils se recroiseraient.

Il y avait eu Arwen qui avait dû faire ses adieux à son père, et cruelle avait été leur séparation qui durerait pour le reste des temps. Nul n'avait vu leur dernière rencontre, car ils s'étaient éloignés dans les collines et s'y étaient entretenu longuement. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, Elrond n'avait plus été à ses côtés et Aragorn avait tenu son épouse dans ses bras alors qu'elle tremblait contre lui, luttant contre les larmes.

Il y avait eu ses au-revoir à Legolas et Gimli, qui souhaitaient parcourir toute la Terre du Milieu avant d'envisager la suite – s'établir en Arda ou partir en Valinor, ils ne savaient pas encore. Les trois compères s'étaient salués rapidement, car ils étaient certains qu'ils allaient se revoir mais il y avait eu dans leurs accolades une gravité qui témoignaient du fait qu'ils avaient conscience de clore le chapitre le plus important de leur vie et qu'ils leur restait désormais à trouver leur place dans ce monde enfin en paix.

Il y avait eu également Galadriel qui avait prit Haldir à l'écart et si personne n'avait cherché à savoir ce qu'elle lui avait dit – la discussion avait été à sens unique, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche – tous avaient pu voir le Gardien de la Marche hocher lentement la tête, avant d'enlever sa cape rouge, la plier, mettre un genou à terre et tendre le tissu écarlate à la souveraine. Elle l'avait accepté avec un doux sourire. Puis elle avait fait signe à Aragorn d'approcher et lui avait demandé si Haldir pouvait séjourner quelques temps à Minas Tirith. Il avait bien évidemment accepté, sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Galadriel avait souhaité à son ancien guerrier le meilleur pour la suite de sa vie sur Arda, dans l'attente de le revoir en Valinor. Haldir avait hoché de nouveau la tête et avait suivi Aragorn lorsque ce dernier était retourné vers son cheval.

Il y avait eu les au-revoir à Galadriel et Celeborn, qui avaient eu pour lui des paroles pleine de joie, d'espoir et de sagesse. Aragorn savait qu'il ne les reverrait pas, même après la mort, mais il était en paix avec cela. Il était des personnes importantes dans sa vie que l'on ne croisera plus, mais dont le souvenir ne sera pas teinté de la douleur de l'absence, et les souverains de Lórien étaient de ceux-là, dans le cœur du dúnedain.

Il y avait eu les adieux à Gandalf également, mais pouvait-on réellement parler d'adieux pour le Magicien Blanc ? Car il réapparaissait toujours lorsqu'on l'attendait le moins. L'héritier d'Isildur n'en fut pas moins sincère dans ses salutations.

Il y avait eu enfin Aragorn qui fit ses adieux à Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin. Ce fut peut-être le plus difficile des adieux, bien qu'ils ne partagent pas les liens d'Arwen et Elrond dont les adieux avaient été douloureux, car si les liens entre le dúnedain et les hobbits avaient été forgés dans la douleur et la peine, ils avaient été cimentés par l'espoir et l'amour, qui étaient les forces les plus puissantes de l'univers.

Et puis ils étaient repartis pour Minas Tirith, dans un silence un peu hébété, avec cette sensation à la fois désagréable et soulagée qu'un pan de leur vie, de l'Histoire, se tournait et qu'un autre s'ouvrait. Les jours avaient passé et lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en vue de la Cité Blanche, presque une année après le couronnement, le cœur d'Aragorn avait entamé le chemin qui le conduirait vers la paix intérieure, même s'il lui faudrait être patient avant de l'atteindre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Majesté ? » l'appela doucement l'ancien Gardien de la Marche.

Il cligna rapidement des yeux et repris pied dans la réalité. Le Mausolée des Rois. Haldir.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit l'elfe.

Aragorn hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Très bien, oui. Sortons, avant qu'on remarque votre présence en ces lieux, » déclara-t-il en désignant la sortie d'un geste de la main.

Ils remontèrent en silence à la Citadelle, et se dirigèrent naturellement vers l'Arbre Blanc. Le végétal possédait une sorte de magnétisme qui attirait la majorité des personnes passant à proximité. La magie qui émanait de lui était si pure, si bienveillante, qu'elle appelait naturellement tous ceux qui aspiraient à la paix intérieure. Ils le contemplèrent sans un mot, et progressivement, les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent à l'est.

« Pourquoi ici ? » demanda soudain le dúnedain.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

« Pourquoi être venu ici alors que vous aviez toute la Terre du Milieu à votre disposition ? » précisa-t-il en se tournant vers l'elfe, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Cherchez-vous à me faire comprendre que ma présence est non désirée ? »

Aragorn laissa échapper une faible exclamation d'étonnement.

« Bien sûr que non ! » assura-t-il en regardant l'autre homme dans les yeux. « C'est de la curiosité, simplement. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Haldir s'accentua, comme s'il ne comprenait pas les mots d'Aragorn.

« Pardonnez-moi, » reprit le roi avec un léger sourire. « Voilà trop longtemps que je n'ai plus entamé une relation nouvelle avec un elfe, j'ai oublié qu'il me fallait prendre mon temps. Ignorez donc cette question. Je vous la reposerai dans quelques années. »

Le guerrier secoua légèrement la tête avant de retourner à la contemplation de l'Arbre et derrière lui l'aube qui éclaircissait le ciel presque noir encore. Lorsque les étoiles eurent totalement disparu de la vision d'Homme d'Aragorn, juste avant que le soleil n'apparaisse, l'elfe le prit par surprise en reprenant la parole.

« J'ai finit par reconnaître que l'espoir avait toujours été et serait toujours porté par les Hommes, » déclara-t-il dans un souffle. « Et cela a beau faire longtemps que je suis en Arda, je suis resté loin de leurs chemins. Vous savez mon âge, Majesté, et vous savez que, comme la plupart des miens, j'ai vécu plus de choses viles qu'une âme n'est censée en voir. En cela réside l'un des fardeaux des elfes. Aujourd'hui, la mer m'appelle. Je le sens dans chaque parcelle de mon être. Et pourtant je ne peux lui répondre. Car je ne pourrai retrouver en Valinor ce que j'ai perdu ici. Je dois me rappeler l'espoir, et je dois le retrouver avant d'embarquer aux Havres Gris. Car, lorsque je reverrai mon père, qui a déjà perdu sa femme, je devrai lui annoncer la mort de deux de ses trois enfants. »

Le cœur d'Aragorn se serra brusquement et il dût se rappeler qu'il ne connaissait pas assez Haldir pour ne serait-ce que poser une main sur son épaule – l'avoir pris dans ses bras au gouffre de Helm pouvait être excusé par la panique totale qu'il essayait de juguler à ce moment-là mais il ne le referait probablement jamais plus. Cependant lorsqu'il croisa le regard gris, il se rendit compte que l'elfe n'allait pas réellement mal.

« Vous n'avez pas réellement répondu à ma question, » se permit d'insister le roi, puisque son interlocuteur avait l'air enclin à se confier.

« Vous êtes l'Homme le plus respectable que je connaisse, » admit Haldir d'un ton parfaitement neutre. « Et je ne me voyais pas errer en Arda pour tenter de trouver ce que je cherche alors que ce royaume, cette cité, sont remplis de joie, d'espoir et d'amour, de cette envie ardente de rebâtir ce qui a été détruit et de se relever, coûte que coûte. »

Aragorn hocha la tête lentement, masquant son étonnement.

« Vous auriez pu résider à la cité en tant qu'hôte de marque. Pourquoi accepter le poste de... » il s'interrompit, ne voulant pas gêner l'elfe.

Il comptait s'excuser, voire s'en aller, mais Haldir décida de répondre encore.

« Parce que je n'aurais pu rester sans rien faire de mes journées. Durant plus de quatre millénaires, j'ai consacré ma vie à la guerre, à protéger, à me battre, à apprendre aux autres comment le faire. Il était évident, à partir de l'instant où j'ai accepté de rentrer avec vous à Minas Tirith, que je participerai à la vie de la cité. Car, comme je viens de le dire, je respecte la personne que vous avez accepté de devenir. Ma tâche première ayant toujours été de servir de protecteur au Seigneur et à la Dame, j'ai trouvé naturel de mettre ma lame à votre service. »

Aragorn hésita à répondre, car il n'était pas certain que son interlocuteur souhaitait une réaction à sa déclaration. De plus, il avait la tenace sensation que l'elfe ne lui avait pas tout dit – ce qui était logique, c'était la première fois qu'ils conversaient de manière aussi personnelle. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête. Ils auraient pu rester là, à contempler le soleil se lever et à continuer son inexorable course dans le ciel, si la reine n'était pas apparut en haut des marches de la cour. Alors qu'elle approchait, Haldir s'inclina légèrement et se retira en silence.

Aragorn regarda sa femme approcher avec cette grâce naturelle que possédait les elfes. Elle lui sourit et il ne sut faire autrement que lui répondre.

« Tout va bien ? J'ai hésité à te rejoindre mais Eldarion a réclamé ma présence peu après ton départ de la chambre alors je me suis occupée de lui, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oui, tout va bien, » assura Aragorn d'une voix tranquille. « Tout va très bien. »

L'elfe le détailla du regard un instant.

« Tu es plus paisible depuis que nous sommes revenus d'Edoras, » déclara-t-elle, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres.

Il hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. C'était vrai, cela faisait des mois qu'ils avaient quitté le pays des Seigneurs des Chevaux, mais c'était comme si enterrer Theoden avait été le dernier acte de la guerre et que la paix pouvait enfin commencer, pas seulement entre les peuples, mais également dans leurs cœurs à tous.

« Haldir a fini par t'expliquer la raison pour laquelle il est resté en Arda, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Je pense que tu seras bientôt prêt, » déclara-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle.

« Pour ? » questionna-t-il.

« Toute notre vie, nous apprenons des choses sur les autres et sur nous-mêmes. Il faut parfois être patients pour avoir des réponses à des questions que nous n'avions même pas conscience de nous poser, » répondit-elle nébuleusement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de s'en aller. « Je vais réveiller notre fils, pendant que tu te prépares pour ta première réunion, » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la Citadelle.

N'ayant pas compris la signification des paroles de sa femme, il voulut demander plus d'informations mais la laissa s'en aller. Il n'arriverait pas à la faire parler si elle ne le souhaitait pas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

** CHAPITRE 3 **

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La semaine suivante apporta au roi une excellente nouvelle, sous la forme de bruits de sabots et d'un rire sonore qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Legolas et Gimli s'avancèrent, montés sur le même cheval – alors qu'ils auraient pu en avoir deux, mais probablement que le nain ne serait jamais capable de monter correctement. Les deux énergumènes étaient en train de rire aux éclats tout en échangeant de vifs arguments sur Aragorn ne savait quel sujet. Ils ne changeraient décidément jamais, se dit-il alors qu'un sourire irrépressible se frayait un chemin sur son visage.

« Mes amis ! » s'exclama-t-il en allant à leur rencontre.

L'elfe et le nain sautèrent à bas de la monture – Legolas rétablissant un Gimli titubant d'une main sur l'épaule, avec un tel naturel que le cœur d'Aragorn se réchauffa en voyant l'amitié qui unissait ces deux-là – et s'approchèrent.

« Aragorn, mon ami ! » s'exclama le nain en écartant les bras pour le serrer brièvement contre lui.

« Gimli, Legolas, je suis heureux de vous revoir, » déclara le roi.

L'elfe donna les rênes de l'animal à un palefrenier qui arrivait au pas de course – il avait dû entendre le bruit des sabots depuis l'écurie de l'autre côté de l'esplanade – et saisit le bras d'Aragorn afin de le saluer à la manière des elfes. Puis les trois compères se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Après un petit déjeuner copieux, Gimli se retira pour se reposer un moment – ils avaient chevauché trois jours sans s'arrêter par désir d'arriver au plus tôt à la Cité Blanche – et Legolas proposa au roi une promenade à cheval. Haldir, qui n'était pas indispensable vu les qualités de combattant du Prince de la Forêt Noire, demanda à rester à la cité pour vaquer à diverses occupations. Aragorn et Legolas quittèrent donc la cité fortifiée seuls, et se dirigèrent vers Osgiliath.

« J'ai parfois du mal à imaginer que ces ruines ont autrefois été la capitale du Gondor et de l'Arnor, » souffla Aragorn en contemplant la cité dévastée qui paraissait grandir au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient.

« Je me rappelle de la grandeur de la Citadelle des Etoiles, » se remémora le Prince en utilisant le nom de la ville en langue commune – Osgiliath était du sindarin. « Le dôme qui abritait la Pierre de Vision était particulièrement magnifique, même aux yeux de mon père, alors qu'il ne s'agissait – selon lui – _que_ d'un travail d'Homme. »

Aragorn frémit à la mention de la Pierre de Vision. Du palantir. Le temps passant, la sensation de la présence de Sauron dans son esprit le quittait progressivement, mais elle était encore source d'une partie de ses cauchemars.

« Je souhaite rebâtir cette cité, ainsi que je souhaite réunifier l'Arnor et le Gondor, » admit Aragorn. « Mais la priorité va à la reconstruction de Minas Tirith. »

« Bien entendu, » acquiesça Legolas. « Vous avez le temps désormais, Majesté, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Oh pitié, Legolas, pas vous ! » s'exclama Aragorn à voix basse, partagé entre dépit et amusement.

Le roi ne pensait pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir Legolas pris au dépourvu et pourtant ses yeux légèrement écarquillés malgré des sourcils froncés et sa bouche entrouverte ne mentaient pas. Il s'autorisa à rire quelques secondes de la situation.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Legolas. Simplement, j'ai toujours du mal avec mes amis m'appelant par un titre quelconque me rappelant que je porte la couronne, » expliqua-t-il, soupirant à la fin de sa phrase.

« Vos amis vous appelleront toujours par votre nom, Aragorn, » assura l'elfe.

« Pas tous, » répondit-il seulement en haussant une épaule. « Du moins, pas encore, » ajouta-t-il.

Le prince le fixa une bonne dizaine de seconde avant que son regard s'éclaire d'une lueur de compréhension.

« Ah. Je vois, » lâcha-t-il simplement.

Aragorn arqua un sourcil, lui faisant silencieusement comprendre qu'il attendait un développement.

« Je ne vous parlerai pas du Gardien. Lui seul peut le faire, » expliqua l'elfe. « Il est normal que vous souhaitiez vous rapprocher de lui. Tous les régents sont proches de leurs gardes, il est nécessaire de bâtir entre eux une confiance profonde. Seul le temps vous permettra de créer un lien avec lui. »

« J'ai déjà tenté d'amorcer la chose, » admit Aragorn en grimaçant légèrement, « sans grand résultat. »

Le prince hocha la tête.

« Je ne suis pas surpris. Avez-vous essayé de vous entraîner avec lui ? » demanda-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

« M'entraîner ? Au combat ? Par Eru, je tiens à rester en vie ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire dans un rire.

Legolas sourit également.

« Je parle sérieusement, Aragorn. Vous avez sous la main un des meilleurs combattants qu'Arda ait connue. Probablement _le_ meilleur depuis la mort de Glorfindel. Ne vous privez pas de ses compétences. D'autant qu'il est un professeur extraordinaire, je dois l'admettre, » finit-il en détournant le regard, comme s'il lui avait coûté de dire les derniers mots.

Aragorn eut envie de demander le pourquoi de cette légère mauvaise humeur mais s'en empêcha. Il n'avait pas forcément envie d'apprendre les désaccords entre son garde personnel et un de ses meilleurs amis.

« Mon niveau doit être déplorable par rapport au sien, » protesta-t-il tout de même. « Il va probablement s'ennuyer avec moi. »

« Cela, c'est à lui d'en décider. Et si vous ne le lui demandez pas, vous ne connaîtrez jamais la réponse. Personnellement, je serais satisfait d'occuper une partie de mes journées à m'entraîner. Il n'est pas rare que je croise ma lame avec la hache de Gimli, d'ailleurs. Nous ressortons de ces échanges toujours très satisfaits. »

Aragorn hocha la tête.

« Je penserai à lui demander, si l'occasion se présente, » finit-il par décider.

Legolas hocha la tête avant de se détourner.

Aragorn comprit qu'il essayait de cacher son sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? » s'enquit-il.

L'elfe secoua la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« En réalité, peu de choses. C'est simplement que si on m'avait dit que _Haldir-le-Glorieux,_ » il dit ces mots avec un peu de mépris « servirait un jour le roi du Gondor, je n'aurais même pas réagi tant l'idée m'aurait paru faire partie du domaine de l'impossible » expliqua-t-il.

Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait l'ancien Gardien de la Marche être affublé d'adjectifs mélioratifs énoncés pourtant avec mépris ou colère.

« Quelle erreur a-t-il donc commise pour se faire ainsi moquer ? » questionna le roi.

Legolas laissa échapper un rire.

« Rien, il a seulement été lui-même. Je n'ai jamais vu un elfe si arrogant, mon père mis à part. »

« Arrogant ? Il ne me semble pas arrogant. Après tout, Il est aujourd'hui au service d'un Homme. »

« De l'homme le plus important d'Arda, il faut le souligner, » rappela Legolas, « mais je vous concède qu'il n'est plus arrogant depuis quelques siècles. Depuis la mort de sa mère. »

« Alors pourquoi continuer à le traiter selon ses anciens défauts ? Cela ne risque que de lui donner envie de retomber dedans. Ce ne serait pas illogique qu'il pense que quitte à être moqué, autant qu'il le soit pour une réelle raison. »

Le prince de la Forêt Noire le détailla de nouveau du regard un instant.

« Un jour vous m'expliquerez de quelle manière vous avez réussi à acquérir autant de sagesse en si peu d'années, » déclara-t-il sérieusement.

« J'ai été élevé par Elrond ? » proposa le dúnedain sur un ton neutre.

Legolas laissa échapper un rire.

« Quand on voit à quel point Elladan et Elrohir sont indisciplinés et irréfléchis, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la bonne réponse. »

Aragorn ricana un peu au souvenir de toutes les farces que les jumeaux d'Elrond avaient pu faire alors qu'ils avaient déjà passé un millénaire de vie sur Arda.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet, » rappela-t-il pourtant.

« En effet. Et l'ancienne attitude d'Haldir non plus. Vous devez vous souvenir de son âge, Aragorn, » rappela doucement Legolas. « D'ici quelques mois, quelques années au plus, il sera l'être le plus vieux d'Arda. Il n'y aura guère plus que lui et moi pour représenter les elfes ici. Il sera la mémoire vivante de l'âge que nous vivons et de l'âge précédent. Il sera seul, ne pourra plus partager ses souvenirs avec ceux qui étaient présents à ce moment-là. »

Une ambiance maussade tomba sur les deux amis.

« Il les retrouvera en Valinor, lorsqu'il aura trouvé... lorsqu'il acceptera de s'y rendre, » rappela le roi après quelques instants de silence.

Legolas tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

« Alors il vous a parlé, » souffla-t-il.

« Il y a quelques nuits, » acquiesça le dúnedain.

« C'est bien, » déclara Legolas avec un air satisfait. « Très bien. Le moment est peut-être arrivé, » ajouta-t-il.

Le roi se figea, se rappelant les mots de sa femme.

« Quelles sont ces paroles nébuleuses ? » demanda-t-il. « Arwen m'a tenu des propos similaires la semaine dernière. »

Un sourire énigmatique, que le roi n'avait jamais vu chez l'elfe, étira les lèvres de Legolas.

« Soyez patient, mon ami. Ce n'est rien de mauvais, au contraire. Vous le saurez en temps voulu, cela ne devrait plus prendre longtemps, » assura-t-il.

« Longtemps pour un Homme ou longtemps pour un elfe ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Longtemps pour un dúnedain, » répondit-t-il avec un sourire _très_ amusé.

Comme avec sa femme quelques jours plus tôt, Aragorn ne chercha pas à en apprendre plus. Il connaissait assez les elfes pour savoir qu'ils ne livraient leurs _secrets_ que lorsqu'ils l'avaient décidé.

« Alors dites-moi, où avez-vous été, avec Gimli, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ? » demanda-t-il pour penser à autre chose que la curiosité qui le titillait.

Le visage de Legolas se fendit d'un franc sourire alors qu'il se mettait à lui raconter leur voyage agréable et palpitant, car Gimli avait le don de transformer la plus paisible des balades en épopée. Même s'ils n'avaient pas risqué leur vie, ils étaient tombés sur de petits groupes d'une vingtaine d'orcs ou de gobelins qui erraient dans les Monts Brumeux et dans les Plaines Désolées, qu'ils s'étaient fait un plaisir d'éradiquer.

Alors qu'il écoutait Legolas raconter leurs combats avec enthousiasme, Aragorn se surprit à ne plus avoir envie de bataille. Il avait assez croisé le fer avec des ennemis pour le restant de ses jours. Il n'aspirait qu'à un peu de paix... et peut-être quelques entraînements.

Les deux amis rentrèrent à Minas Tirith un moment plus tard, à un petit trot tranquille, car Aragorn avait des devoirs dont il devait s'acquitter.

Legolas et Gimli séjournèrent près d'un mois à la Cité Blanche, avant que l'envie de découvrir d'autres territoires tente de nouveau le nain. Ils saluèrent donc Aragorn en se promettant de ne pas laisser passer plus de quelques années avant leur prochaine rencontre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

** CHAPITRE 4 **

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Depuis l'esplanade de la citadelle, sa femme à ses côtés, Aragorn regarda s'éloigner Gimli et Legolas, le cheval traversant d'un bon trot les champs du Pelennor alors que le soleil était à peine levé. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchit l'Anduin au niveau d'Osgiliath et disparu à sa vision de dúnedain, il se détourna, laissant sa femme contempler l'immense surface dépourvue de végétation qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres autour de la Cité Blanche.

Arwen était toujours fascinée par l'immensité de l'étendue de la plaine du Pelennor. Aragorn savait que l'absence d'arbres et de bois, et l'omniprésence de la pierre, au sol, au plafond, sur les murs, lui pesait un peu. Elle s'en accommodait, mais la végétation lui manquait. Fondcombe lui manquait. Le foyer qui l'avait vu grandir lui manquait. Les siens lui manquaient. Pourtant il savait qu'elle n'échangerait sa vie à Minas Tirith, en compagnie d'Eldarion et lui, pour rien au monde, et que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être profondément heureuse.

Le régent n'avait rien de programmé pour la matinée mais il avait l'intention de retourner à son bureau pour traiter un peu de courrier. En passant devant l'Arbre Blanc, il s'arrêta un instant, le temps de poser sa main sur le tronc. La sensation habituelle l'envahit et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Contrairement à sa femme, il avait erré pendant si longtemps, sans foyer, sans attache, qu'il n'était toujours pas habitué à se sentir _chez lui_. Il reprit d'un bon pas sa marche vers l'intérieur de la Citadelle, mais s'arrêta de nouveau, captant un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision.

Si Haldir était toujours resté dans les environs proches du roi durant la visite de Gimli et Legolas, il ne s'était pas mêlé à eux. Aragorn avait voulu lui proposer de partager un moment avec eux, un certain nombre de fois, mais n'était jamais allé au bout de son idée. Il n'était pas certain que l'elfe de Lórien appréciait Gimli – ni Legolas, d'ailleurs – sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer le pourquoi de cette impression. C'était au-delà de la sempiternelle rivalité nain-elfes. Et puis Aragorn lui-même n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de partager des souvenirs de la Communauté avec d'autres personnes que les membres de ladite Communauté. Même Arwen n'avait eu droit qu'aux grandes lignes de leur périple, non parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu supporter la difficulté de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de son histoire à lui et qu'il ne se permettrait jamais de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé sans que tous les autres soient présents. Ils avaient mis leurs cœurs et leurs âmes à nu à de trop nombreuse reprise. Leur périple était devenu quelque chose d'intime, de personnel.

Quoi qu'il en était, il n'avait que très peu échangé avec son garde personnel durant les dernières semaines – les moments où il avait le plus été en contact avec lui avaient été ses errances nocturnes après ses cauchemars, et ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Il retint un sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'elfe comme à son _garde_. Il savait se défendre, pourtant, Arwen également, mais un couple royal se devait d'avoir un garde et tous ses proches – y compris son épouse – l'avaient poussé à en prendre un. Lorsque Haldir était revenu avec eux, le choix d'Aragorn avait été immédiat. Et l'elfe avait accepté sans hésiter non plus.

Voilà donc, puisque Legolas et Gimli étaient repartis, que l'elfe retrouvait sa place de garde, Aragorn constamment dans son champ de vision.

« Haldir, » le salua-t-il même s'il se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres.

« Majesté, » lui répondit l'elfe en s'approchant, pensant qu'il voulait l'entretenir d'un quelconque sujet, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. « En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

Aragorn faillit répondre ' _en rien_ ' mais une idée lui vint. Il se tourna vers sa femme, toujours perdue dans la contemplation de l'horizon, et se rapprocha de l'autre elfe.

« J'hésite à proposer à Arwen de passer quelques jours à Fondcombe, » avoua-t-il à voix basse pour qu'elle ne les entende pas. « Mais je ne sais si un tel voyage lui ferait du bien ou du mal. »

Le regard de l'elfe s'assombrit brusquement et Aragorn se rendit compte de sa maladresse. Un profond sentiment de malaise lui tordit l'estomac.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Haldir, » souffla-t-il. « Je n'avais pas prévu de vous parler de cela, l'idée m'est venue subitement et je pensais qu'étant un elfe, vous pourriez me conseiller. Je n'avais– » débita-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement et d'avaler sa salive. « Je n'ai pas pensé au fait que vous étiez dans la même situation, » finit-il dans un murmure.

Car c'était vrai. Haldir, comme Arwen, avaient quitté leur foyer, et la Lórien comme Fondcombe seraient bientôt abandonnés par leurs peuples. Et s'ils y retournaient, cela leur feraient probablement plus de mal que de bien, réalisa le dúnedain. Car ils ne pourraient que contempler les vestiges de leur bonheur passé. Et ils devaient à tout prix trouver un autre bonheur, dans un monde qui leur était nouveau, eux qui avaient vécu des millénaires dans un autre âge.

« Je suis vraiment navré Haldir, » répéta-t-il.

L'elfe secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. Je vais me faire à cette vie, » déclara-t-il doucement. « C'est une belle vie. J'ai vécu assez longtemps pour savoir profiter des périodes de paix. Un jour viendra une autre guerre, et peut-être y prendrai-je part. En attendant, j'ai mes batailles personnelles à mener. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

« Si un jour vous en ressentez l'envie, ou le besoin, de parler, je serai présent pour vous écouter. Et je ne doute pas qu'Arwen le sera également, » affirma le roi sans rompre l'échange. « Personne ne peut prétendre comprendre ce que vous traversez, mais vous n'êtes pas seul pour autant. »

Le regard de l'elfe le transperça soudainement et Aragorn eut l'impression que l'autre pouvait lire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Les yeux gris débordèrent d'une sagesse que seuls ceux qui avaient vécu plusieurs âges pouvaient accumuler. Le dúnedain comprit brusquement que Haldir se tenait devant lui. Pas le Gardien de la Marche, pas le garde du roi du Gondor, pas un elfe de quatre mille ans, mais l'individu. La personne avec ses qualités et ses défauts, ses doutes et ses certitudes, ses peines et ses joies.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie à la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, en mettant la vôtre en danger, » déclara-t-il. « Vous avez eu beau refuser la dette de vie que j'estimais vous devoir, il n'en n'est pas moins vrai que je vous _dois_ ma vie. Peu importe les tourments qui sont les miens aujourd'hui, si je les ressens, c'est que je suis vivant, et c'est le plus important. »

Aragorn hocha lentement la tête, ne sachant que répondre.

« Est-ce pour cela que vous êtres à Minas Tirith ? Pour payer cette dette que j'ai rejetée ? » demanda-t-il malgré lui.

L'elfe secoua la tête.

« Non. Vous m'avez refusé le paiement de ma dette et je l'ai accepté. Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis venu ici pour retrouver l'espoir, » rappela-t-il. « Et pour répondre à votre question initiale, je ne pense pas qu'il faille que Dame Arwen se rende un jour à Fondcombe. La nostalgie est dangereuse pour nous les elfes, et replonger dans des souvenirs d'un bonheur que nous ne pourrons jamais plus atteindre n'est jamais une bonne chose. »

Le roi hocha de nouveau la tête, un peu plus fermement cette fois.

« Merci pour votre réponse, Haldir. »

« Je vous en prie, Majesté, » répondit l'elfe.

Aragorn se tourna vers sa femme, hésitant à la sortir de sa rêverie. Il fut coupé dans ses tergiversations par la voix de l'ancien Gardien de la Marche.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Bien entendu, vous n'avez pas à me demander l'autorisation. Si je ne souhaite pas y répondre, je n'y répondrai pas, rien de plus, » assura le roi.

« Pourquoi les cauchemars vous poussent-ils à marcher des heures dans la Citadelle ? »

Aragorn fut pris de court. Et sa première intention fut effectivement de ne pas répondre. Cependant, s'il ne voulait pas en parler, l'elfe avait clairement prit sur lui-même pour se dévoiler alors il se sentit presque obligé d'en faire de même. Mais il ne voulait pas rester immobile, à la merci des yeux perçants de l'elfe, alors qu'il allait se confier, alors il décida qu'une petite promenade ne leur ferait pas de mal.

« J'ai fait le deuil de ceux qui nous ont quittés, ou ce sera très bientôt le cas, » commença-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas tranquille vers l'escalier qui menait au feu d'alarme. « J'ai accepté leurs sacrifices. Mais la vision de Sauron dans le palantir me glace toujours jusqu'au sang, » admit-il dans un murmure. « La douleur de la mort probable de Frodon alors que nous étions face à la Bouche de Sauron, tellement forte que je me suis retrouvé dans le déni, poussant mes compagnons à ne pas croire à son trépas, me ronge encore le cœur. La présence du Balrog à quelques mètres de nous, la chute de Gandalf, la mort de Boromir, la séparation du groupe, la boucherie de Helm, puis celle du Pelennor, les âmes et les cœurs des quatre hobbits à jamais abîmées par les ténèbres qu'elles ont subies, la folie de Saroumane... » il soupira. « J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, mais ce périple a été usant du premier au dernier pas. »

Ils finirent de grimper en silence, avant d'arriver quelques minutes plus tard au niveau du feu d'alarme. Ils saluèrent les deux gardes qui, sur un signe de Haldir, s'éloignèrent pour leur laisser un minimum d'intimité.

« Avez-vous conscience que vous avez vécu plus que ce que la plupart des elfes ont eu à vivre durant leur séjour en Arda ? » demanda-t-il. « Et je ne parle même pas des Hommes, ou des Nains, à qui il faudrait cinquante ou cent vies. Les hobbits ne sont pas les seuls à avoir côtoyé le mal de trop près. Il est normal que vous ayez besoin de temps pour que votre âme et votre cœur acceptent les terribles épreuves que vous avez du vivre. »

Aragorn soupira lourdement.

« J'en ai conscience, mais c'est rassurant de me rendre compte que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, que ce n'est pas seulement une excuse destinée à me voiler la face, » admit-il avec un sourire. « Au... au-delà de ce que j'ai vécu, je dois avouer qu'une partie de moi a également peur de l'avenir. Comme vous l'avez dit, une autre guerre se profilera, un jour, et parfois je me demande si, en tant que roi, je fais assez pour éviter qu'un tel drame se reproduise, » ajouta-t-il, comme s'il était incapable de s'arrêter maintenant qu'il avait commencé à se confier.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'elfe tourner son visage vers lui.

« Vous êtes sage, Majesté. Et vous portez les peurs d'un homme sage. Je n'ai pas d'inquiétude quant au fait que vous saurez peser les choix que vous ferez, pour prendre les meilleures décisions possibles. »

« Faire de son mieux n'est parfois pas suffisant, » ne put s'empêcher de souffler le roi.

« En effet, mais nous devons accepter que tout ne dépend pas de nous. »

Aragorn réfléchit à ces mots quelques secondes.

« Je le sais, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas toujours, » avoua-t-il.

« Vous avez su vous entourer de personnes capables de s'en occuper pour vous, » répondit l'elfe paisiblement.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait consciemment, mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas, c'est certain, » admit le roi.

Haldir n'ajouta rien et bientôt, ils redescendirent sur l'esplanade. Arwen n'était plus là, probablement rentrée s'occuper de leur fils. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Eldarion, et la joie emplit son cœur. Il se décida à traiter ses courriers et se rendit dans son bureau, Haldir quelques pas derrière lui.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

** CHAPITRE 5 **

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les cauchemars commencèrent à s'estomper. De temps à autres, il se retrouvait à errer dans les couloirs, mais cela se produisait de plus en plus rarement. En revanche, presque systématiquement, Haldir le rejoignait et ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'avancer jusqu'au bord de l'esplanade, à l'endroit même où Denethor avait sauté, et ils parlaient, leurs regards se perdant dans l'immensité noire de la plaine ou dans les torches qui éclairaient les rues de la Cité, sous leurs pieds.

« J'ai parfois l'impression que plus le temps passe, moins je supporte certains rêves, » marmonna-t-il une nuit, après un énième cauchemar de la chute de Gandalf dans la Moria.

« Peut-être parce que vous en faites moins souvent, Majesté, » tenta l'elfe. « Si vous me permettez d'avancer un avis, je pense que vous perdez l'habitude de la sensation désagréable au réveil, » précisa-t-il, une légère hésitation dans la voix.

« Vous avez probablement raison, Haldir, » répondit-il en hochant la tête. « Je pense sans cesse aux membres de la Communauté, » ajouta-t-il sans savoir pourquoi.

« Vous sentez-vous triste de ne plus être à leurs côtés ? » demanda l'elfe.

« Pas réellement. Je me sens plutôt nostalgique. »

« Peu importe que nous la côtoyons le temps de quelques phrases ou durant toute notre vie, chaque personne que l'on rencontre laisse en nous son empreinte. Bonne, ou mauvaise, mais nous avons toujours quelque chose à en retirer, » énonça l'elfe à voix basse. « Certains liens se forment lentement, d'autres rapidement, les uns se brisent, d'autres se renforcent avec le temps qui passe. Beaucoup sont superficiels et d'aucun paraissent si puissant qu'ils dépassent l'entendement. »

Haldir appuya son épaule contre le mur de pierre à sa droite.

« Le lien que vous avez partagé entre les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau est indescriptible. Il vous a lié par delà la mort et la distance. Vous porterez tous les autres dans votre cœur, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Même la mort n'aura pas d'emprise sur ce lien, car certain d'entre vous vivront pour l'éternité en Valinor. »

Une fois encore, Aragorn avait eu conscience de cela. Mais ce n'avait été qu'un ressenti, il n'en n'avait réellement parlé avec quiconque, et le fait qu'un être avec les connaissances et l'expérience d'Haldir soit du même avis le rassérénait. Certes, l'elfe pouvait avoir tort, mais c'était peu probable. Le dúnedain se sentit apaisé par l'idée que ce lien durerait toujours. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'elfe le dévisager. Il pivota pour lui faire face et attendit que Haldir lui livre – ou non – le fond de sa pensée.

« Vous m'avez dit, peu après que je suis arrivé à Minas Tirith, que certaines discussions entre nous ne pourraient avoir lieu lorsque nous nous connaîtrions mieux. »

« En effet, je m'en rappelle, » acquiesça le dúnedain.

« Je vous connais depuis longtemps, Majesté, et de cela vous ne vous rappelez pas, sinon je pense que vous m'en auriez parlé, » déclara soudain le guerrier. « Mais je suppose qu'il faudra bien que vous l'appreniez un jour et plus le temps passe, plus vous devenez capable de l'entendre, » ajouta l'elfe, semblant se parler à lui-même.

Aragorn sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Par les Valar, allez-vous donc me dire ce que signifient ces cachotteries ! » s'exclama-t-il à voix basse alors que Haldir lui jetait un regard déconcerté. « Legolas et Arwen m'ont tenu des propos similaires il y a quelques mois de cela. Je ne comprends pas leur signification ! » s'agaça-t-il un peu.

Le regard de l'elfe se durcit.

« Sympathique. Ils vous parlent à demi-mot et me laissent la tâche de vous expliquer, » siffla-t-il avant de contracter la mâchoire. « Soit, je m'en chargerai. Mais je vous laisserai transmettre au Prince Legolas que j'attendrai le remboursement de cette dette. »

Aragorn ne dit rien, ne chercha pas à pousser l'elfe, attendant simplement qu'il continue.

« Vous vous êtes toujours sentit plus liés aux elfes qu'aux autres races, peu importe la valeur des personnes en face de vous. Et ce n'est pas nécessairement en rapport avec le fait que vous avez été élevé à Fondcombe, même si ça en accentue l'effet, » énonça Haldir.

Le dúnedain ne comprit pas ce que son garde lui disait mais il décida de le laisser continuer. Avec les elfes, il fallait parfois attendre le dernier mot de la dernière phrase pour que la conversation prenne tout son sens. En revanche, il fut perturbé de voir son interlocuteur _soupirer_.

« Vos parents sont passés par le les Bois Dorés un certain nombre de fois avant votre naissance. Lorsqu'elle a compris qu'elle était enceinte, votre mère a partagé son temps entre la Lórien et Fondcombe. »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Aragorn se permit de l'interrompre dans sa réflexion.

« Je ne savais pas que vous avez connu mes parents, » murmura-t-il.

Haldir hocha lentement la tête, le regard tourné vers les ruines du Mordor.

« La première fois que je vous ai vu, vous n'étiez pas âgé d'une heure, » avoua-t-il. « Et votre destinée allait se mettre en marche quelques instants plus tard. Vos parents vous ont nommé mais ils savaient qu'il n'était pas prudent pour vous d'utiliser le nom de fils d'Arathorn, d'héritier d'Isildur. Alors ils ont demandé conseil aux elfes présents. La Dame et le Seigneur de Lórien étaient en visite à ce moment-là, et je les accompagnais. Le Prince Legolas était présent également. Le Seigneur Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir, ainsi que Glorfindel et Arwen. Nous étions neuf elfes présents dans la chambre de votre naissance. »

Haldir laissa échapper un rire.

« Rien que la présence des elfes les plus puissants d'Arda dans la chambre d'un nourrisson humain, fut-il de sang royal, était un événement en lui-même, » souffla-t-il en se tournant vers le roi.

Il planta son regard dans le sien, et Aragorn put observer une nouvelle fois les millénaires d'existence dans les yeux gris.

« Nous avions tous senti, Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Elrond en particulier, que des changements très importants se préparaient. Dans tous les royaumes elfes d'Arda, les nôtres étaient toujours plus nombreux à ressentir l'appel de la mer et des groupes de plus en plus importants partaient pour l'Ouest. Nous sentions au plus profond de nous-mêmes que l'Âge des Elfes venait de commencer son déclin, mais nous ne savions pas ce qu'adviendrait la Terre du Milieu. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de continuer.

« Ce dont nous avions clairement conscience, en revanche, c'est que le mal était en train de resurgir. Depuis l'arrivée du Dragon Smaug en Erebor, l'inquiétude nous minait. Des groupes d'orcs et de gobelins étaient aperçus de plus en plus régulièrement. Nous ne voulions y croire, mais le mal rongeait de nouveau la Terre du Milieu. Et vous êtes né dans cette atmosphère-là. »

Aragorn se retint de dire qu'il était au courant de tout cela – à part le nombre d'elfes présents lors de sa naissance – et le laissa continuer.

« Je me rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier, » confia l'elfe, une douceur étonnante dans le regard. « Vous étiez en train de découvrir le monde, vos yeux grand ouverts essayant de comprendre chaque détail de votre environnement. Et puis vous avez regardé la Dame de Lórien. Et _quelque chose_ s'est produit. Elle s'est approchée de vous, a posé sa main sur le haut de votre tête et vous a parlé en sindarin, si bas qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais su ce qu'elle vous a dit, même si nous supposons qu'il s'agissait d'une bénédiction. Lorsqu'elle s'est redressée, elle a annoncé que vous seriez _Estel_. »

Le roi respirait à peine, de peur de perturber le récit d'Haldir. Il n'y avait rien d'incroyable dans les paroles de l'elfe et pourtant l'intensité de son regard disait le contraire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, Majesté, » déclara le garde, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du dúnedain, « mais après qu'elle vous eut nommé, _l'espoir_ a prit possession de nos cœurs à tous, car elle venait de vous offrir la grâce des Valar. La Dame n'a pas fait que vous donner un nom, mais a scellé votre destin ce jour-là. Elle ne savait si vous réussiriez, mais aucun autre Homme n'aurait jamais plus pu prétendre au trône du Gondor si vous n'aviez pas réussi. D'ailleurs, si vous aviez échoué, le trône du Gondor n'existerait plus, ni aucun Homme, ni probablement aucun Elfe non plus. Cependant, il n'était pas écrit que vous seriez celui sur qui reposeraient tous les espoirs. C'est nous qui en avons décidé ainsi. Je n'étais pas d'accord, tout comme le Seigneur Elrond, ni même le Prince Legolas. »

Le regard de l'elfe s'était durcit alors qu'il parlait, pour devenir terriblement froid.

« Il nous paraissait stupide de confier le destin d'Arda à un Homme, d'autant plus que le sang d'Isildur coulait dans vos veines. Mais il était trop tard. Et comme d'habitude, Dame Galadriel a su prendre la bonne décision, puisque nous voilà ici, la paix retrouvée, le mal vaincu, » finit-il en tournant de nouveau son regard du côté du sud ouest, où l'on distinguait Minas Morgul si l'on savait ou regarder.

Le silence qui s'en suivit dura longtemps. Aragorn se rendit compte que s'il n'était pas au courant de ce que l'elfe venait de lui raconter, son cœur, lui, le savait. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Et il se serait sans doute rebellé contre son destin s'il l'avait connu avant la fin de la guerre. Il laissa les mots s'imprimer dans son esprit, pour ne pas les oublier, repassant plusieurs fois la conversation dans sa tête.

Après réflexion, il ne comprenait pas pour les trois elfes pensaient qu'il n'était prêt que maintenant, alors qu'il aurait été capable d'entendre et accepter ces mots juste après son couronnement.

« Pourquoi ni Arwen ni Legolas ne m'ont parlé de cela ? » questionna-t-il finalement.

Haldir laissa échapper un rire amusé.

« Des neuf elfes présents dans la chambre ce jour-là, vous êtes devenus proches de tous, à l'exception de Glorfindel, qui a été tué avant que vous ayez la chance de le connaître. Qu'il s'agisse de vos rapports avec dame Arwen, le Seigneur Elrond, le prince Legolas ou même les jumeaux, la question ne se pose même pas. Mais vous avez développé des rapports privilégiés avec Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn. Je vous ai régulièrement vu vous promener avec lui à Caras Galadhon, discutant de choses diverses et variées. Vous avez créé des liens sincères avec tous. »

« Excepté vous, » ajouta le dúnedain.

« En effet. C'est la raison pour laquelle la Dame m'a suggéré de rester à vos côtés tant que je ne me sentirais pas prêt à prendre la mer. J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que son idée était bonne. Ce qui n'a rien de surprenant après tout. »

Aragorn hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Il failli manquer le coup d'œil que Haldir lui lança. La curiosité piqua le dúnedain mais en voyant l'elfe se crisper il contint son envie de comprendre. Le silence retomba à nouveau, mais Aragorn avait encore des questions.

« Vous avez dit que je m'étais toujours sentis plus liés aux elfes qu'aux autres races, et vous avez raison. Mais je ne suis pas certain de comprendre le rapport avec ce que vous venez de me raconter, » avoua-t-il.

« C'est à cause de la bénédiction de Galadriel. Sans vous apporter la constitution ou l'éternité de ma race, elle vous a offert la protection des Valar, réservée aux elfes. Ainsi, vous avez toujours eu un lien avec les elfes qu'aucun autre Homme n'a jamais eu, » expliqua l'elfe, toujours tendu.

Aragorn hésita encore à le pousser à parler, mais il était plus que probable que l'elfe se renferme sur lui-même et il ne voulait surtout pas cela. Il était hors de question de ruiner le lien qu'ils commençaient à créer – d'autant plus maintenant qu'il comprenait la raison qui le poussait à vouloir créer un lien avec Haldir – pour un peu de curiosité.

« Je ne vous presserai pas pour parler, Haldir, » déclara-t-il paisiblement. « Ce ne sont pas en quelques mois que j'ai créé des liens avec Legolas, Elladan ou Elrohir, et encore moins avec Arwen. « Ne vous sentez pas contraint, ou piégé, de quelque manière que ce soit, lors de nos échanges. Si vous voulez parler, je vous écouterai. Si vous choisissez de vous taire, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Cela ne me pose aucun problème. »

L'elfe laissa échapper un souffle qui tenait plus du soupir de soulagement que d'une expiration normale et Aragorn se détourna, regardant les champs du Pelennor s'extirper des ténèbres de la nuit à l'aide des premières lueurs de l'aube.

Aragorn se décida à rentrer. Il avait trois réunions ce matin-là et ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

** CHAPITRE 6 **

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le cauchemar avait été particulièrement violent, d'autant qu'il n'en avait pas eu depuis quelques semaines. Il avait vu sa femme et son fils être tués par des uruk-hai alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient de Minas Tirith. Aragorn s'était réveillé, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, le corps recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur glacée. Il avait vérifié qu'Arwen était paisiblement endormie, ainsi que leur fils, avant de sortir de la chambre en habits de nuit. Un frisson désagréable le parcourut en sentant l'air frais sur sa peau humide mais ne retourna pas chercher un vêtement. Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers la Cour de la Fontaine. Il savait qu'Haldir le suivait mais il ne se sentit pas le courage de parler à ce moment-là.

Il échoua près de l'Arbre Blanc mais cette fois, la magie bienveillante ne l'apaisa pas. Il continua son chemin jusqu'au bout de l'esplanade, s'approchant le plus possible du vide sans prendre de réel risque. Il supposa qu'Haldir allait se manifester, lui demandant de reculer d'une quelconque manière, mais l'elfe resta silencieux, ce pour quoi Aragorn lui en fut reconnaissant. Le roi laissa dériver ses pensées.

« Je ne vous avais pas vu aussi agité depuis les temps sombres, » finit par déclarer l'elfe.

Jetant un œil dans son dos, Aragorn le trouva à moins d'un mètre de lui. Certes, il ne l'avait pas empêché de rester près du bord, mais parce qu'il avait été prêt à le rattraper à tout instant. Il se recula un pet et se décala sur le côté, laissant le choix à son garde de venir se placer à son niveau.

« Souhaitez-vous en parler ? » demanda Haldir.

Même sans le regarder, le roi pouvait dire qu'il prenait sur lui pour poser la question. Si l'elfe était clairement plus à l'aise avec lui maintenant que quelques années étaient passées depuis qu'il était rentré à son service, il était toujours terriblement respectueux du protocole, à tel point que Aragorn avait fini par supposer qu'il se cachait derrière pour ne pas s'investir émotionnellement.

« Faites attention, on pourrait croire que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, » répliqua-t-il, amusé, en plantant son regard dans celui de l'elfe, sans cacher que sa prévenance le touchait.

« Je ne fais que mon travail, Majesté, » répliqua le garde, pince-sans-rire.

Le roi secoua la tête.

« Bien entendu, » répondit-il avec grand sérieux.

« Vous vous riez de moi, » lâcha l'elfe d'une voix soudainement glaciale.

« Bien sûr que non, » contra doucement Aragorn avec un sourire sincère, bien qu'il fut désarçonné par le changement brutal d'attitude. « Simplement, vous n'auriez jamais posé cette question lorsque vous êtes arrivé. Pas seulement parce que vous ne me connaissiez pas assez pour vous permettre de me la poser, mais parce que vous n'étiez pas à l'aise ici. Aujourd'hui vous connaissez le fonctionnement de Minas Tirith, et j'ose croire que si vous ne vous y sentez pas chez vous, au moins vous n'avez plus l'impression d'y être un étranger. »

L'elfe se calma aussi rapidement qu'il s'était énervé.

« Je pensais pourtant avoir dissimulé le malaise de me trouver dans un environnement que je ne connaissais pas, » admit Haldir.

« Oh je n'ai pas remarqué une seule fois que vous n'étiez pas à l'aise, même si j'ai tenté de le deviner. Mais c'était une évidence. Moi-même je me suis senti étranger à ma cité durant des mois. J'avais l'impression d'usurper une identité, de me faire passer pour ce que je n'étais pas. Alors que c'était censé être ma place. Je n'imagine pas la difficulté d'adaptation pour vous, les premiers temps, » expliqua-t-il à l'elfe, qui hocha la tête.

« En effet. Aujourd'hui, je pense que je me sens autant intégré à cette ville que je ne pourrai jamais l'être. Ce n'est pas que je ne me sens pas accueilli, ou que je m'y sens _mal_ , » tenta-t-il d'expliquer avant de s'arrêter, lançant un regard frustré à Aragorn.

Les elfes n'était pas habitué à discuter de ce qu'il ressentait. Le roi se rappela les difficultés d'Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen à parler de leurs émotions, lorsqu'Aragorn faisait part des siennes avec naturel. Il avait fallu des années avant qu'ils le fassent sans se sentir gênés. Alors avec un elfe qui avait eu l'habitude de ne rien communiquer pendant plus de quatre mille ans, cela prendrait du temps. En toute honnêteté, ça ne serait probablement jamais le cas. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Aragorn d'essayer de le faire se sentir un plus à l'aise avec ça.

« Je comprends, » assura Aragorn. « Vous avez beau commencer à vous sentir "chez-vous", jamais un royaume des Hommes ne pourra représenter un foyer. Tout comme jamais Fondcombe ne fut le mien, alors que j'y ai grandi et que j'ai aimé y vivre. »

L'elfe hocha la tête, le regard reconnaissant et ils tombèrent dans un silence tranquille.

« J'ai rêvé qu'Arwen et Eldarion se faisaient assassiner par des uruk-hai, » lâcha soudainement le dúnedain.

Haldir ne répondit rien, attendant que le roi continue.

« La plupart du temps, je rêve de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ces derniers temps, je rêve de plus en plus de ce qui pourrait arriver, ou des rêves qui expriment mes peurs les plus profondes, » ajouta-t-il avant de se taire et soupirer profondément.

« Ne sont-ce pas là des rêves normaux pour les Hommes ? » demanda le garde.

Aragorn se figea avant de laisser échapper un rire.

« Vous avez raison, Haldir, » souffla-t-il, se perdant dans ses pensées. « Vous avez raison, » répéta-t-il si bas que sans ses oreilles d'elfes, l'autre ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Ainsi il était de nouveau un homme normal, avec des peurs d'homme normal ? Oh, il aurait sûrement encore des cauchemars des temps sombres, mais ils étaient déjà espacés de plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, lorsqu'il avait de la chance.

« Cela est normal que vos rêves exprimant vos peurs soient aussi violents, compte tenu de ce que vous avez vécu, » ajouta l'elfe et une fois encore, Aragorn acquiesça, cette fois d'un hochement de tête.

« Je pense que je vais retourner me coucher, » finit par déclarer le régent.

Haldir se détourna laissant le dúnedain passer avant lui – Aragorn s'amusa intérieurement de constater que même à cette heure de la nuit et malgré la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir, son garde respectait le protocole – et il le suivit jusqu'au début du couloir menant aux appartements royaux. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et chacun regagna sa chambre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Legolas et Gimli repassèrent bien plus rapidement que prévu. Comme la fois précédente, une fois restaurés, Gimli s'esquiva pour prendre du repos – vagabonder, c'est bien beau, mais rien ne vaut le confort d'un vrai lit ! – et Aragorn et Legolas partir se promener, à pieds cette fois-ci, empruntant l'escalier passant pas le feu d'alarme et continuant le chemin dans les montagnes.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et de choses plus importantes également. Cependant, l'elfe semblait moins enjouée qu'habituellement. Aragorn patienta, ne voulant pas l'obliger à parler – _aviez-vous déjà essayé de forcer un elfe à s'exprimer ? Non ? Voila._

« Gimli a insisté pour voir la forteresse de Gundabad, » finit par lâcher le Prince.

Aragorn se stoppa et plongea dans le regard de l'elfe, sans mot dire mais en posant la main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

« Ce fut difficile, mais pas autant que je l'appréhendais, » admit-il.

« Avez-vous raconté à Gimli... ? » demanda le roi sans finir sa phrase.

« Pas dans les détails. Mais il sait que c'est là-bas que– » Legolas s'arrêta brusquement et inspira un grand coup.

La mort de la femme de Thranduil avait beau avoir eu lieu alors que son fils avait été très jeune, il n'avait pas réellement réussi à faire son deuil. Le fait que son père ne l'ait probablement pas fait non plus ne l'y aura pas aidé, c'était certain.

Aragorn hocha la tête et chercha de quoi distraire l'elfe.

« Haldir m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ma naissance, » lâcha-t-il.

Legolas releva le regard vers lui, étonné.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait, » déclara-t-il finalement en reprenant sa marche.

« Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit vous-même ? » demanda le roi, par pur curiosité, savoir ce que le Prince allait lui répondre.

« Tous les elfes présents cette nuit-là ont eu leur rôle à jouer dans votre vie, Glorfindel mis à part. Le mien a été de vous accompagner à travers la Terre du Milieu. Expliquer le rôle de Dame Galadriel dans votre destinée ne l'était pas, » répondit-il simplement.

« Par ailleurs, Haldir m'a demandé de vous faire savoir que vous avez désormais une dette envers lui, » ajouta-t-il en retenant un sourire.

L'elfe leva les yeux au ciel.

« Cela ne me surprend pas le moins du monde. Il la considérera comme payée le jour où il comprendra que s'entraîner avec vous lui fait du bien, et que l'idée vient de moi, à moins qu'il le sache déjà ? »

Le roi détourna le regard, gêné.

« Vous ne lui avez pas encore parlé, » compris immédiatement l'elfe.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, » assura le dúnedain. « C'est simplement que les quelques fois où l'occasion s'est présentée, j'ai eu la sensation que ce n'était pas le bon moment. »

« Alors suivez votre instinct, Aragorn. Il vous a toujours guidé avec sagesse, » déclara Legolas.

Le souverain hocha la tête, n'ayant rien à ajouter. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher au bout d'une petite heure.

« Avez-vous regagné un sommeil paisible ? » demanda soudainement Legolas.

« Autant que faire se peut, » répondit simplement le dúnedain. « En tout cas, je ne passe plus mes nuits à errer sur l'esplanade de la Citadelle. »

Le prince tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils, le regard amusé.

« Vous avez discuté avec Haldir, lors de vos errances nocturnes, » lâcha-t-il, et ce n'était clairement pas une question.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si incroyable ? » demanda le roi.

« Oh rien d'incroyable. Simplement, Haldir est toujours resté en retrait. Il n'a jamais aspiré à être reconnu, ou mis en avant. En revanche, il a toujours fait un formidable confident, même si je n'en n'ai pas profité moi-même. Alors je ne suis pas étonné qu'il ait été présent lorsque vous aviez besoin de parler, » finit le Prince avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et la tristesse qui l'habitait un peu plus tôt s'était presque totalement estompée.

Cette fois, l'elfe et le nain ne restèrent que quelques jours – Aragorn avait finit par comprendre, lorsque Gimli l'avait remercié sans raison logique, que le nain avait poussé Legolas à passer à Minas Tirith pour pouvoir se changer les idées et ne pas rester englué dans sa peine.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

** CHAPITRE 7 **

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Haldir avait eu raison. Aragorn avait vécu et vu trop de choses pour que son subconscient soit serein continuellement. Pourtant les cauchemars finirent par cesser, ou peu s'en fallait. Avec le temps, le roi ne ressentit le besoin de sortir en pleine nuit pour prendre l'air qu'une fois par mois, pas plus.

Le point négatif était qu'il ne discutait plus vraiment avec Haldir. Ledit Haldir qui ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui lorsqu'il avait raconté au roi ce qu'il s'était passé juste après sa naissance. Et Aragorn avait beau être patient, il restait curieux, d'autant plus si ça le concernait personnellement. C'est pourquoi il chercha à se ménager du temps avec l'elfe. Et quoi de mieux que l'idée que lui avait une fois suggéré Legolas et que Arwen lui avait rappelé sans le savoir quelques jours plus tôt. Ainsi, il vint trouver l'elfe un soir, alors avant d'aller se coucher.

« Haldir, puis-je vous parler un instant, j'ai une question à vous poser. »

« Bien entendu Majesté. »

« J'ai beau être satisfait de ne plus avoir besoin d'errer la nuit après les cauchemars, je dois admettre qu'échanger avec vous me manque un peu, » déclara-t-il. « Cependant, j'ai discuté d'une idée avec le Prince Legolas, et Arwen me l'a suggéré également. Je manque d'entraînement à l'épée et je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord pour vous entraîner avec moi. »

Il laissa quelques secondes de silence, et puisque l'elfe ne répondit rien, il reprit.

« À dire vrai, ce qui me chagrine, c'est que ce serai plus moi qui m'entraînerais et vous qui vous ennuieriez. Voilà donc la proposition que j'ai à vous faire. Je vais reprendre un entraînement à l'épée. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez m'accompagner dans mes séances. Je serais honoré d'apprendre de vous. Cependant, vous avez la liberté de refuser. Je n'en prendrai absolument pas ombrage, et cela ne changera rien à votre rôle de garde. »

Haldir ne bougea pas un cil, le visage inexpressif, si bien que le roi ne sut s'il réfléchissait, s'il cherchait le moyen le plus diplomatique de l'envoyer sur les roses, s'il voulait refuser mais n'osait pas le faire ou s'il avait seulement écouté.

« Je serais content de vous accompagner dans vos entraînements, majesté, » finit-il par déclarer, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Aragorn le dévisagea, essayant de voir à travers le masque de neutralité absolue que l'elfe portait en toute circonstance ou presque – la seule fois où il l'avait vraiment vu se fissurer était à Helm, alors qu'il avait récupéré dans ses bras un Haldir grièvement blessé, et où les yeux gris avaient été remplis de panique à l'idée de rejoindre les Cavernes de Mandos – mais ne put rien déceler.

« Vous êtes certain ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé d'accepter. »

Le sourire du garde s'accentua.

« Je vous assure que j'accepte sans contrainte, » insista l'elfe.

« Alors c'est très bien. Nous trouverons un moment dans les prochains jours pour nous aménager un emploi du temps, » déclara le roi. « Je vais devoir vous laisser, il se fait tard, » ajouta-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

« Le jeune prince Eldarion se fait toujours réveiller par ses dents ? » demanda Haldir.

« Hélas pour lui, oui. Et hélas pour ses parents, qui passent des nuits en pointillés, » ajouta le roi en riant.

Aragorn se détourna et Haldir le suivit, ombre silencieuse dans les couloirs où seuls les pas de l'Homme se répercutaient contre les murs.

« Merci, » murmura soudain Haldir, alors que le roi allait bifurquer dans le couloir des appartements royaux.

Aragorn prit sur lui pour ne pas se retourner trop brusquement, mais pivota rapidement sur lui-même. Il tomba immédiatement dans le regard de l'elfe. Et, comme pour faire mentir la réflexion qu'il s'était faite quelques minutes plus tôt concernant la neutralité constante du guerrier, les yeux gris qui le transpercèrent étaient _remplis_ d'hésitation.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

« _Depuis le jour de mon arrivée ici, vous avez tout fait pour me faciliter la vie, avec discrétion. Je vous en suis profondément reconnaissant,_ » déclara l'elfe, dans la langue des elfes, avec plus de sérieux qu'Aragorn n'en avait jamais vu chez lui.

« _Je le fais avec plaisir, Haldir. Je sais que vous en feriez de même si la situation était inversée. Et même sans cela, je ne me vois pas ne rien faire alors que je peux rendre votre séjour ici plus agréable. Cela ne me coûte rien,_ » répondit-il en sindarin.

L'elfe laissa échapper un léger rire, et l'incertitude disparut de son regard.

« _Parfois, je m'étonne encore de combien il est facile d'échanger avec vous, Majesté_ , » confia-t-il.

« _Pourquoi_ encore _?_ » ne put s'empêcher de demander le roi.

Il vit l'elfe se figer de nouveau, avant de hocher la tête pour lui-même.

« _Lorsque Galadriel vous a nommé Estel, les Valar vous ont bénis,_ » souffla-t-il en détournant les yeux. « _Et ils l'ont fait en fonction de ce nom. Alors ils vous ont offert_ l'espoir _. Et vous n'avez pas fait que porter cet espoir tout au long de votre vie, vous l'avez transmis à tous ceux qui vous ont côtoyé._ »

L'elfe se décala légèrement, appuyant ses épaules contre le mur le plus proche.

« _Vous savez que les elfes sont sujets à la désespérance. Et cet espoir dont vous rayonnez a toujours été un attrait, pour chaque elfe que vous avez croisé. Surtout ceux qui ressentaient l'appel de la mer. C'est une des raisons qui ont poussé le Seigneur Elrond à emmener Dame Arwen avec lui en Valinor. Il pensait qu'une partie de ses sentiments pour vous était animée par cet espoir dont vous rayonnez. C'est également la raison pour laquelle le prince Legolas a pu laisser de côté sa peine la dernière fois qu'il est passé avec Gimli. Après avoir parlé avec vous, il avait retrouvé l'espoir, l'envie de vivre,_ » continua-t-il, toujours en sindarin.

Haldir laissa aller sa tête, en appuyant l'arrière contre les pierres froides, et ferma les yeux, alors que le dúnedain était saisi par les mots parvenaient à ses oreilles.

« _Ce n'est pas seulement l'appel de la mer qui fait se désespérer les elfes. Le temps qui passe en est la première cause. Nous avons beau être sages, et patients, les âges passent et nous sommes toujours présents. Les hommes, les nains, les forces du mal se battent et nous essayons de faire notre part pour que plus jamais le sang ne coule mais pourtant il y a toujours une autre guerre. Le monde change, avance, se modernise. Et nous restons immuables. Englués. Laissés derrière, alors que l'espoir, lui, continue d'avancer, avec le monde. C'est pour cela que je suis venu ici, et nulle part ailleurs. Parce que vous y résidiez,_ » finit-il dans un souffle si faible que le roi dû tendre l'oreille pour le comprendre.

Aragorn laissa passer une bonne quinzaine de secondes avant de répondre.

« _Vous avez dit que vous aviez perdu espoir et que vous vouliez le retrouver,_ » se rappela-t-il à voix basse.

L'elfe hocha la tête, ses cheveux accrochant les pierres du mur.

« _Précisément. Et je sais que je suis en train de me le réapproprier. Cela fait si longtemps que j'avais accepté de l'avoir laissé échapper qu'il va me falloir un long moment avant de l'ancrer en moi de nouveau. Aujourd'hui, je le sens brûler dans mon cœur, mais si je partais alors je le laisserais ici. Alors que j'ai besoin de l'emporter avec moi. Pour moi, et pour mon père._ »

Aragorn ne sut quoi dire. Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à savoir ce qu'Haldir lui avait _caché_ la première fois, mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle chose. Il eut l'impression qu'une responsabilité nouvelle pesait sur ses épaules. Il soupira légèrement. Il ne voulait plus de _nouvelle responsabilité_. Ce temps-là était révolu. Il en avait pris assez en acceptant la régence du plus grand royaume de la Terre du Milieu. Et cette tâche l'occuperait chaque jour jusqu'à sa mort. Et pourtant... pourtant, maintenant qu'il le savait, il ne pourrait faire autrement que de s'en soucier.

« _Pourquoi me le dire ce soir ?_ » demanda-t-il. « _Pourquoi pas plus tôt ?_ »

« Parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont vous avez besoin d'avoir conscience pour qu'elle fonctionne. Et ce n'est pas parce que je vous en ai parlé que vous devrez essayer de la ressentir, ou de la _faire fonctionner_ , car vous n'y arriverez pas. Vous avez reçu un _don_ des Valar, vous n'avez pas d'influence dessus. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire, c'est faire le bien autour de vous. Mais cela, vous le faites déjà, » expliqua Haldir d'une voix inhabituellement douce en utilisant de nouveau la langue commune.

Une fois encore Aragorn ne put répondre immédiatement.

« Je pense que vous avez besoin de prendre le temps, de laisser de côté cette discussion, » ajouta l'elfe. « Laissez la nuit vous porter conseil. Demain, si vous le souhaitez, nous en rediscuterons. Demain ou les jours suivants. Autant que vous en aurez besoin. »

Le dúnedain hocha lentement la tête.

« Je vous remercie infiniment, Haldir, mais je ne veux pas vous faire perdre du temps avec ça, ni vous ennuyer, » contra le roi.

L'elfe planta son regard dans le sien alors qu'il se décollait du mur.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à qui manquent nos discussions nocturnes, » répondit-il, un sourire au fond des yeux, qui s'étira progressivement sur ses lèvres.

Le dúnedain ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Dans ce cas, je n'hésiterai pas à vous en reparler, » acquiesça-t-il.

L'elfe hocha brièvement la tête avant de s'incliner légèrement pour saluer son régent.

« Il me reste à vous souhaiter une nuit paisible, majesté, » déclara-t-il en pivotant sur lui-même.

« Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi. À demain Haldir, » répondit-il.

« À demain, Estel, » souffla l'elfe quelques secondes plus tard.

Aragorn pivota vivement sur lui-même, mais le garde avait déjà disparu à sa vue. Le dúnedain secoua lentement la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de pousser Haldir à l'appeler par son prénom, il n'avait jamais été 'Aragorn', pour lui.

Mais peu importait, tant que Haldir arrêtait avec les 'Majesté'.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Beaucoup peuvent se targuer d'avoir pu échanger avec le roi Elessar, car c'est un Homme accessible, qui pense que chaque personne qu'il croise mérite d'être connue. Bien entendu, peu ont la chance de le connaître réellement. Seule une poignée de personnes comprend qui il est vraiment, le rôle qu'il a joué dans la guerre contre les Ténèbres. Et parmi eux, on compte sur les doigts d'une main ceux qui ont conscience de l'importance de sa seule présence, pour les elfes qui résident encore en Arda._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous voilà donc arrivés à la fin de cette histoire.  
> J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. En tout cas, j'ai vraiment prit du plaisir à l'écrire.  
> Je vous laisse maintenant me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
> Comme toujours, merci mille fois de me lire, de me laisser des reviews, des favs, des follows.
> 
> .
> 
> Un merci tout particulier à Julindy, qui a bien voulu relire cette histoire. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ma Ju' (c'était une question rhétorique, la preuve, je ne mets pas de point d'interrogation, merci d'épargner ma fierté en ne répondant PAS XD).
> 
> .  
> À très vite !  
> Kae


End file.
